Pheonix
by little-koi
Summary: One late night the Cullens are traveling through Pheonix, when Carlisle and Esme meet a girl stumbling through the back allies. Bella is all alone in the world, and possibly not long for it, will meeting the Cullens change that. AU, one shot


This was a thought i had ages ago, and i just decided to upload it on the spur of the moment. a little bit of back information on the story, it's slightly AU. the Cullens are traveling through Pheonix one night on their way home from a vacation in South America, all couples are normal, and Bella is still 17. Takes place before she left for Forks

* * *

"What have you done?"

"Please Rosalie don't use that tone of voice." Rosalies gaze stayed fixed on the small thrashing human in Esmes arms her expression a mix of shock furry and confusion, mirrored for the most part in the faces of her siblings. Emmett seemed more concerned then angry having never seen another go through the change, Jasper was unsure of what to make of the situation and was feeding off of Rosalies anger while trying to comfort Alice. Alice was staring at the girl to Carlisle to Esme, and back to the girl with a look of extreme confusion.

"I…I didn't see" she stammered, obviously shaken by this fact.

"It's all right Alice" Carlisle comforted her "It was a snap decision."

"Snap Decision" Rosalie mocked "You mean you haven't even thought about the ramifications of changing some random little human girl!"

"No Rosalie" Carlisle continued sternly, while opening the car trunk and rummaging through it "we did consider what would happen and I assure you the decision to change her was well thought over."

"As much as the circumstances would allow" Esme offered softly, gently stroking the young girls hair out of her face as she rocked her back and fort in her arms.

"mama" the girl whimpered as she continued to thrash in Esmes arms. The expression on Rosalies face softened for a second, a wave of sympathy washing over her as she empathized with the position of the girl who now that she looked at her could only be 17 at most, a year or so younger then she had been when Carlisle changed her. Carlisle. The second of sympathy vanished as she took her blame of the young innocent child who was now clawing at a bite mark on her arm, and placed it on Carlisle.

"CIRCUMSTANCES! You mean like the circumstances of the girls family? Did you not even think about this girls family!" she yelled at him "About her friends! About her neighbors! About all the people who are sure to take notice of her disaperance and wonder WHY! And just what happened to her! And who will miss her! About how HER MOTHER will feel!" She screamed as the girl whimpered "mama" again.

"I don't think she has anyone to miss her Rosalie" Esme said in a soft voice trying not to frighten the girl. "You didn't hear her earlier, before she was bitten, when her thoughts were slightly more coherent."

"What do you men Esme?" Edward said speaking for the first time since Esme and Calisle had returned. He too had been shocked and angered like Rosalie. Shocked that Carlisle would change someone after giving his word not to. And shocked that for all his efforts not one word came from the girls mind.

And he was angered! that out of all the people he might of changed he had chosen this innocent girl, who had so much time left and so much more to live for. That Carlisle would just take her from any number of humans on a given street and damn her to their cursed life was. . .unimaginable to him.

But he was shocked for the most part now by this undeniable urge to take this girl from Esmes arms into his own and hold her tight, protect her, assure her that everything was ok, and to never let go of her. There had to be something wrong with him.

"She's dying Edward."

"Yes I can see that" he replied recalling painfully the memory of his body being broken and reformed piece by piece as his human self died.

"No I mean, that she was dying" Carlisle said, emerging from the trunk with a laptop, and setting it down on the trunk of the car, waiting for it to hum to life, he fixed his stare directly at Edward. _Influenza. _

Edward took a step back as Carlisle's thoughts entered his mind. He looked at the girl fully again, this time taking her all in, listening to her weakly beating heart, breathing in her scent and realizing the awful truth of the word Carlisle had said, recognized the foul smell of the sickness that had claimed his own life and that of his parents and friends too, took note of how the parts unaffected by the venom now coursing it's way through her system were affected by the immenant death that had been so close to claiming her life.

_She was dying of influenza Edward, it was far to late to be treated she only had a few more hours to live. _ He broke off as a look of pain crossed his face, Edward took a step forward urging him on. _She's so young, Esme, just…just couldn't stand the thought, she was holding her…and and comforting her, _As he thought this Edward saw the scene clearly in Carlisles mind, Esme mourning over another child about to be lost, even if it was not hers, his sweet compassionate mother turning her face toward Carlisle with a plea in her eye that Carlisle had been all to ready to give in too, _she asked me… begged me to save her… to do all that I could _, Sudenlley the picture of Esmes eyes boring into Carlisles changed, and Edward watched as a pair of piercing emerald eyes stared at Carlisle as the voice of another mother, begged Carlisle to do everything he could to save her child from death. _And she reminded me so much of you Edward, she was alone and so innocent, and I could just tell that she was kind, just like you_ He thought.

"Enough" Edward said his voice shaking slightly. He crossed to Esme and held his arms out imploring her with his eyes, she gave him a soft smile as she gently shifted the girl from her arms to Edwards waiting ones.

Edward was cautious holding her as close to his chest as he dared while examining her features. She's beautiful he thought, even though she was going through the pain of hell she looked like and angel.

_She's seventeen _Esme thought not wanting to interrupt the beautiful moment she saw with speaking, _it wasn't what I was thinking of when I asked Carlisle to save her but maybe this is the one, maybe Edward has finally found his mate. _If Edward had heard her he made no indication of it, he was to far lost in the image of the girl in his arms. The girl, he realized he didn't even know her name. She opened her eyes then and stared up at Edward, her thrashing stopped as their gazes meet, gold to deep brown, both captivated by the other. On instinct the girl pulled herself closer to Edward cold chest seeking he sense of comfort she felt from his touch. Their eyes never lost each others, as the rest of the Cullens watched slightly awed Edward leaned down towards the girl as she whispered something.

"What's your name?"

"Edward." Never breaking eye contact she nodded and smiled a bit "Edward" she mumbled, as if testing it.

"What's your name?" He asked leaning in and drinking in the sight of her.

"Bella" she said "My names Bella."

Before the pain consumed her once more.

* * *

So that's it. Renee and Phil have already died, Charlie and Bella have the relationship they did pre Twilight. There was a lot more of the story, but it just wasn't working so i cut it. Basically Renee, Phil, and Bella caught the flu, they would have fallen into the 36,000 people that die due to flu per year. This took place the night after renee and Phil's funeral, Bella was supposed to go to the hospital again but she just wandered off into the back streets where she met Carlisle and Esme.

Any reply is nice,

mucho luv

lil' koi


End file.
